


When We Were in College

by devilsmcu



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsmcu/pseuds/devilsmcu
Summary: carol danvers has decided to go to college to pursue her dreams of becoming an artist. along the way, she meets one of the most influential women in her life, maria rambeau.





	When We Were in College

**CAROL**

 

She's sitting in bed, waiting for the alarm to go off.

 

Turning and turning, Carol tries to fall asleep. It’s 3 a.m. and time continues to go slower. Her alarm rings as Carol gets dressed for her first day of college. She grabs her things and heads to class.

“Here!” she alerts the professor as she takes a seat. She feels a gentle tap on her shoulder, “I’m Maria, Maria Rambeau.” Carol introduces herself, “I’m Carol.” She clears her throat. “Danvers. Carol Danvers.” Maria chuckles. The bell rings and the students leave the class. “Want to get lunch?” Maria asks. “Sure!” Carol says as she pushes in her seat.

They head towards Maria’s car and head for Dairy Queen's. Maria says with a grin,"A burger sounds amazing right now.” while turning on the radio. 

They sing together and laugh like they’ve known each other their whole lives.  “So, Maria Rambeau” She smiles. “Tell me a little about yourself.” Maria parks the car and looks at Carol. “I have a daughter,” She smiles. “What’s her name?” Carol asks. “Monica.” She says. “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me,” Maria says with a tear ran down her face. “I just don’t know if i’m good enough for her.” Carol hugs her. “From the few hours i’ve known you, I can tell you’re a strong independent mother,” She tells Maria. “I’m sure she loves you,” They head inside.

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew,,,,so excited to start this cute au. tysm for the support! hope ya'll enjoy!!


End file.
